Marauders Moments: The Last Day
by BellaDrogo
Summary: This is the first in a series of one shots that depict the lives of the Marauders from their graduation at Hogwarts to the day Sirius goes to Azkaban. This one tells the tale of their last day at Hogwarts and their invitation to join the Order.


Lily woke up early on the last day of term. She lay in bed for a long while, thinking about tomorrow, the first day of the rest of her life. _This is it Lils,_ she thought, _after the leaving feast today, you are an adult._ Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure she was ready to be an adult, if she was completely honest with herself. Lily wasn't ready to think about that quite yet.

Sitting up she yawned and stretched, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Fluffy, her white Feles Felices, or lucky cat, jumped up onto her bed meowing softly as to not wake Lily's roommates. She bundled Fluffy up in her arms and buried her face in the kitten's soft white fur. "Fluffy," Lily mumbled, "how would feel about a walk this morning?" The kitten butted her head against Lily's chin in agreement.

Quietly Lily dressed in a knee-length, Gryffindor maroon dress. The sun was rising outside the castle and it was promising to be a beautiful day. Grabbing a shawl her grandmother had knit her, Lily descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. It was deserted. The rest of her house was sleeping in, taking advantage of not having classes or exams. Lily was thankful for the privacy. She slipped out the portrait hole and headed down to grounds.

Stepping out onto the grass, Lily felt invigorated. The wind tousled her hair and Fluffy bounded out about, chasing early morning bugs. The grounds were quiet, the birds chirped back and forth occasionally, and the giant squid was lulling around in the early morning light. Lily nestled down under a cherry tree and faced the sunrise.

"It really is beautiful here Fluffy," she said. Fluffy butted her hand, demanding to be pet. Lily scratched the kitten's ears and chuckled. "It's hard to imagine that outside these grounds, there's a war being waged." Lily thought about the wars she had learned about in primary school. She had read about epic battles being waged with guns and tanks, hundreds of men going into battle to fight for their freedom, and only a few coming home again.

Dumbledore had done his best to shelter the students at Hogwarts from the Dark Lord's reign but the children heard stories from home, they read the Daily Prophet, and they had seen other students pulled out of classes when someone in their family had been murdered. Regardless of how hard Dumbledore and the other staff tried to shield the children, they knew.

Lily knew. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that when she left Hogwarts, she would be in the thick of the wizarding war.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of her Mum and Dad. They had died within the last year. Her mother had passed away from a car accident. She had been walking the family dog when a drunk driver hit her. Her father had died a few months later, of a broken heart. She let herself cry for a few minutes before wiping away her tears. There was nothing she could do to bring her parents back, no matter how hard her Muggle sister insisted her "disgusting magic" could be "put to good use" by reviving them. Petunia just didn't understand that bringing people back from the dead was impossible and that necromancy was the darkest of magical arts.

Unfortunately that had made Petunia resent her even more than she had before, if that was possible. Lily was fairly sure that was why Petunia had quit secondary school and run off to Miss Trinket's School of Etiquette and Society. Not to mention that she had agreed to marry that vile boyfriend of hers, Dursley. It had always been Petunia's dream to be a house wife. Petunia was planning on a quick wedding when she graduated from school, a quiet affair, just her new family. Lily wasn't invited.

"Tunie," Lily whispered, "I miss the little you. I miss my little sister." Lily shed one tear for the little girl Petunia use to be, the innocent and loving sister she use to have. Had Lily known that being a witch would cost her her sister and that she would be thrust into a civil war headed by the most powerful Dark Lord in history, she may have never agreed to go to Hogwarts. She may have chosen to stay home, go to school with Petunia and spend as much time with her parents as she could before they died.

Then she looked around the green grounds again. She saw the Forbidden Forest, where she had her first kiss and Hagrid's game keeper hut out in the distance where she had tea every Tuesday with James, Sirius, and Remus. At the thought of James Potter, her boyfriend, her heart fluttered. _Oh James,_ she though, _if anything was worth what I have been through, and what I am probably going to go through with this blasted war, it is you._

Lily had spent the best years of her life at Hogwarts. As much as she missed her parents and grieved for her lost relationship with her sister, she couldn't deny that Hogwarts had been good to her.

She had met her best friends here: James, Remus and even Sirius. She had grown into and honed her skills as a witch and was known as a budding prodigy in Charms. Early on she had loved…and lost but had loved again.

Fluffy jumped up from Lily's lap and bound off towards the castle. Startled, Lily looked over her shoulder. A dark silhouette was meandering towards her. She broke out into a goofy grin. James.

"Hey Evans," he said huskily as he approached. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face the lake again. "What? Too good to say hello?" he said, quoting the first phrase he had ever said to her.

Lily buried her face in her hands and groaned. "You are hopeless, James Potter. Hasn't that gotten old yet?"

James grinned down at her and shook his head. "Come on Lils," he said extending his hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Tired of wallowing in her own memories, Lily took his hand. James pulled her up into a warm embrace. She leaned against his chest and looked up into his face, trying to memorize the curve of his mouth, the color of his eyes, and the way the stubble on his chin shown with gold in the morning light.

"I love you," he whispered, tucking her red hair behind one ear.

Lily just closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his, breathing in the scent of him.

After a moment Lily felt James's lips graze her own, lightly. She smiled under his lips and deepened the kiss. James wrapped his arms tighter around Lily's waist, crushing her to his body. Lily's arms came up around his neck and her fingers tangled into his hair.

When they finally broke apart Lily was breathless. The look in James's eyes was hungry. "Lily," he said, his voice caressing her name. Lily nuzzled her head onto his shoulder, her lips brushing the delicate skin of his neck. James moaned.

Lily's voice came out unsteady when she spoke next. "James, this is the last time we'll ever be here, in this spot, again."

James just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"We're leaving tonight," Lily said, stating the obvious. James just nodded again.

The two stood in silence for a while gaining comfort from the other's presence.

Suddenly a determined look came over Lily's face. Taken aback, James pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lily said slowly, pulling way from James. "I just don't want to waste my last day at Hogwarts."

"I don't think we were wasting it," James muttered, letting go of Lily's waist.

She smiled impishly up at him. "No, we definitely weren't wasting it but I have something else in mind. Something we have never done before."

A wicked grin cut across James's face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Lily said biting her lip, "why don't we go skinny dipping?"

James's eyes grew wide with shock. Usually Lily was the conservative one of the two, preferring to stay out of her boyfriend's antics.

"You," James said in shock, "want to go skinny dipping? In the lake?"

"Well duh," Lily said, punching James in the arm. "Where else is there to go skinny dipping at Hogwarts. Well besides the prefect's bathroom perhaps, but that doesn't really count does it?" she said thoughtfully.

"Alright!" James said, throwing his fist up in triumph. "Let's go Lils," he said, pulling on her arm. "We don't want to skinny dip this close the castle. Let's sneak off into the dark forest. There's some wooded beach-ey areas back there," he said pointing off into the distance.

"Sure," Lily said, leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll race ya," she said. Without giving James a chance to reply she took off towards the Forbidden Forest.

When Lily finally stopped the pair were two hundred feet into the forest just far enough away that they could no longer see the castle.

Panting Lily said, "I think this is far enough."

James had already started stripping off his robe and shirt. "Last one in is a rotten egg," James said sliding out of his pants.

Lily blushed and turned away, stripping off her own shirt. By the time she had shimmied out of her jeans, James was already in the water, waist high. Lily, giggling like a school girl ran for the lake and dove in. The water was refreshing. It worked to distract her from her morbid thoughts almost as much as kissing James. When she surfaced she was ten feet from James who was gazing at her like he'd never seen her before.

"What?" Lily asked. "Do I have a bogey in my nose?" she said, wiping at her face.

"No, you're just so damn beautiful, Lils," James said, swimming towards her.

Lily smiled but squealed. "No James, get way!" she yelled splashing water at his face.

"Aw, come on Lily! We've been dating for _years_ now," he said, swimming towards her again.

"No James," she said back peddling. "We're still in school!"

"No we're not," James complained. "We've practically graduated. We passed our N.E.W.T.s and our exams. There's nothing else," he finished, making a grab for her arm.

Lily swam farther out into the lake. "I don't care James Potter. We're still on the school grounds." A grin spread across her face. She loved teasing James. It was a truly glorious game.

"Alright, if you're going to be that way, maybe I'll just go find some other girl to skinny dip with," he said, swimming back toward the shore.

Lily followed at a distance. James got closer and closer to the shore. Lily wondered how far he would get before chickening out. Regardless of what the rest of the school thought or what rumors those nasty Slytherins spread, she and James had never been intimate like that. Lily wasn't ready to move into that part of the adult world yet and James respected her decision. He was very patient, waiting for her to be ready.

As James got closer to the shore, his pace got slower. He stopped just as the water line reached his bum. He stayed with his back turned to her. She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned back into her embrace.

"I love you too, James," she whispered, returning the gesture from earlier in the morning. He took her hand in his and put it to his lips. Lily leaned her chin on his shoulder. "I think I'm ready to talk about it," Lily whispered.

James wasn't sure he had heard her, she had spoken so quietly. "Are you sure?" he asked, not yet turning around. He felt her shake her head. "Alright, so what are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

He felt Lily take a deep breath behind him. Her chest rose and fell against his back and he tried not to let the sensation take his breath way.

"I don't know, James," she replied quietly. "I don't know what to do. I feel so lost with my parents gone and Tunie disowning me. I have nowhere to go. I'm an orphan." She whispered the last sentence so quietly that James wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. The pain was obvious in her voice. His strong, courageous girlfriend was finally baring her heart to him, at least the part that grieved for the family she lost. He felt warm tears drip onto his chest. He gripped Lily's arms in his own, not wanting to turn around knowing she would want her privacy while she cried. Her body shook against his for a few minutes. It hurt not being able to wrap his arms around her right then.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I would bring them back if I could. I would give anything to alleviate your pain." His voice cracked.

"I don't know if I can go back there," she said. "I can't go back and face all the memories my house is bound to dredge up. I don't even think I can go and clean it out. I'd rather burn it to the ground and not have to worry about sifting through everything."

"You don't have to. Sirius and Remus and I could go and do it for you."

Lily sniffled. "I couldn't ask you to do that. It's not your responsibility."

"We'd do it though, for you."

"I know. Could you guys just come with me? We could do it together."

"Of course, love. Whatever you need. I know the boys feel the same way."

Lily was quiet for a long while. The sound of the lake lapping against the shore was comforting.

"I am so glad I have you, James. I don't think I could face the world, filled with war, without my parents. Without you, I truly would be alone."

"You'll never have to be alone. I'm not going anywhere. Where you go, I go. I promise," James whispered bringing Lily's hand to his lips one more time. Lily pulled him closer still and kissed his neck.

"Me too. I love you, James. Don't go anywhere I can't follow."

Just as James was turning around, two figures blundered out of the underbrush, stumbling on the tree roots.

Lily screamed and ducked down behind James. James put his arms back around Lily protectively, cursing himself for leaving his wand in his trouser pockets.

For a second, all James could see were two dark silhouettes against the forest. Then he heard a familiar snicker followed by a classic cat call. Lily's face burned red and James just shook his head.

"Sirius, you prat! Get out of here!" James yelled at his best friend.

"What about me, mate?" Remus called, "Can I stay?" Sirius and Remus snickered again.

"Well, well, well," Sirius said, strolling over to the pile of clothes on the shore. "Look what I've found." Sirius held up Lily's dress. "Wouldn't this look smashing on me, Moony?" Holding the dress against his shoulders, Sirius twirled around. Remus laughed.

"Yea Padfoot, that red really brings out your eyes."

James couldn't help it. He laughed too. Lily hit him on the shoulder playfully. A grin spread across her face and she called out to Sirius, "Hey, Padfoot, why don't you try it on? I bet I could modify the permanent sticking charm so you'd never have to worry about buying clothes again."

The look on Sirius's face was priceless. He quickly dropped the dress and stepped away from their clothes.

"On second thought," Sirius said, "I think I'll leave that lovely dress for you, Lily." Quick as lightening Sirius snatched up James clothes and took off into the woods calling over his shoulder, "As for these, though, they'll look mighty lovely on blast-ended skrewt!"

Lily dropped her head into her hands as James shot out of the water, stalk naked, and took off after Sirius. Remus just shook his head.

When James was out of sight, Remus turned to Lily. "Don't worry Lils, it's safe to come out. I think James will be chasing Sirius all the way to the castle. Do you want me to conjure you a towel?"

Lily heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Moony."

Remus just nodded, took a rock and transfigured it into a lovely gold and maroon towel. Holding it out, he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Lily took the towel, quickly dried off and dressed. The pair quietly started back towards the castle. "Are you scared Moony?" Lily asked quietly.

"About graduating?"

"Yes."

Remus thought about that for a second. "I am," he replied, "but probably for different reason than you may be. I can imagine you're thinking about the war we will be stepping into when we leave the safety of Hogwarts."

Lily just shook her head in agreement.

"I have thought about the war and what that will mean for me when I leave here. I've also thought about how I can be an asset to fight against You-Know-Who and if I really want to involve myself at all."

Lily looked taken aback. "But we have to get involved, don't we?" Lily asked. "I thought you of all people would understand about fighting for what you believe in and protecting the people who can't protect themselves."

"I do understand but I also know that I am young and inexperienced in the real world of war. I highly doubt that fighting Death Eaters will look anything like the dueling club that Hogwarts has. It is great practice but it's not practical in battle."

"What good was there in getting a N.E.W.T. in Defense and in joining dueling club if we're not going to use that experience?" Lily asked, honestly curious.

"Well, Lils, I imagine you will use those skills, probably more than I will. I doubt I'll be fighting on the front lines. I am sure that those fighting against You-Know-Who will have a better use for me, something that comes more _natural_."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Come on Remus, you're not pants at Defense or anything. You're just as good as I am."

Remus laughed. "No, I am not pants at defense but I have a unique set of …skills… that could be used for the side of Light." Remus playfully bared his teeth and growling at Lily.

"No, Remus, you can't!" Lily stopped walking and just stared at her friend. "You can't really be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"It's the logical course of action," Remus said calmly. Turning to face Lily, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "How many werewolves do you think fight against You-Know-Who? He's promised us a better future under his reign. Plenty of Muggles for the hunting," Remus said, disgust drawing across his features. "Whole reserves of land fenced off and filled with Muggles for the hunting."

"That's disgusting," Lily said, turning green. "How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

"I do know other lycanthropes, Lily." Remus looked like he was thinking hard about something. He was scrutinizing Lily like he had never seen her before.

"What is it, Remus?" Lily pushed. She knew her friend was trying to decide if he should divulge some secret he was hording.

"I am not sure if I should tell you this, but someone has already approached me and asked me if I want to join the reconnaissance against You-Know-Who when I graduate."

Lily gasped. "But Remus, you're only 17. You haven't officially graduated yet."

"Honestly Lily, it's not like I have job offers and apprenticeships coming out my…well, let's just say my options are limited. The wizarding world doesn't exactly trust my kind. They shun and despise us. The only reason I was able to go to school here is because Headmaster Dumbledore has worked very hard to keep my condition a secret. I think you, Padfoot, Prongs and Peter are the only four who actually know about me."

"Severus knows," Lily whispered.

"I doubt Snape is going to say anything to anyone. If he was planning on doing that, he would have done it already."

"Don't you see Remus? No one knows what you are outside of our group of friends. You could go live a normal life. No one has to know about you being a werewolf."

"How am I going to explain to my employer that I can't work once a month and it always coincides with the full moon? I wouldn't fool anyone. All it would take was one person finding out about me and no one would ever hire me again."

"I guess you're right," Lily said, looking forlorn. "I just don't know if I'm ready for any of us to be so involved with this war."

"I don't think it's going to matter if we're ready or not. This war, it is our war. We have to fight it to win. Think about your children Lily. Do you want them to grow up in a world ruled by Death Eaters?"

Lily let out a gruff laugh. "If You-Know-Who won this war, I would probably be sterilized, or worse. I'm Muggle-born. Remember?"

"All the more reason to fight," Remus said, with finality. "Also, please don't tell anyone what my part in this war is going to be. Not even James or Sirius or Peter. My life may depend on keeping this secret. Werewolves are not known for their mercy and nor are Death Eaters."

"I'll take it to the grave, Moony."

Remus gave Lily a sad smile. "I hope that is not for a very long time."

"Me too." Remus and Lily were well aware what fighting a war meant. It meant your friends didn't always come home and when they did they may or may not be the same person you remember. War changes people or it kills them.

The two friends lapsed into companionable silence as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. In the distance they could still hear James screaming at Sirius to bring his clothes back.

"Do you think I should get him a cloak or something to wrap up in?" Lily asked, looking off into the distance, trying to spot the other two Marauders.

"Eventually," Remus replied, "it would be the right thing to do." He chuckled. "The rest of the school doesn't want to see James stalkers. Trust me Lily. As funny as Sirius would find that, I don't think the rest of the school would, well the teachers at least."

Lily grinned as the image of James, butt naked, running up the Grand Staircase, entered her head. She giggled like a school girl, which she was, at least for the next twelve hours.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of that," Remus said, laughing himself. Just then, Sirius came blundering out of the forest and skidded to a stop in front of the duo.

"Here Lils," he said, breathlessly, shoving an armful of clothes into her hands. "I've seen about as much naked James as I can handle. You can take it from here." He grinned at her and collapsed into the grass.

Lily held the clothes out to Remus. He just shook his head, took the clothes and stalked off towards the woods. James was still cursing Sirius from the shadows of the forest.

Lily flopped down on the grass next to Sirius and stared up at the clear blue sky. It was such a beautiful day in Scotland. The wind was warm coming off the lake and the humidity was at an all time low. The sun warmed Lily's skin and she closed her eyes, pretending again that a war wasn't raging around her. She sighed with contentment.

"It'll be good to be out of here," Sirius said, turning on his side to gaze at Lily. "I can't wait to see the world, Lils. I want to get out of here where my name doesn't taint my reputation." His eyes lit up as he imagined meeting people who didn't automatically cringe away from him at the sound of his surname. "It's gunna be great."

"What are you going to do when you leave, Sirius?" Lily turned her head to face Sirius.

"I am going to fight, of course. And then once that sadistic bastard is destroyed, I am going to travel. I hope you and James and Remus will come with me; maybe even Peter can come." He grinned like a maniac. "I couldn't leave without you guys; you're the only family I have."

Lily grinned back. "Can we go to America?" she asked, her face lighting up. I have always wanted to go see California. You know, when I was a little girl, we would watch American movies on the telly. I love _To Kill a Mockingbird _and _Mary Poppins._"

Sirius guffawed. "What is that? Some sort of Muggle disease?"

Giggling Lily shook her head. "No, it's a children's movie. It's about this Nanny that comes to work for this house full of unruly children. She can fly with an umbrella and has a bag that's got some kind of undetectable expansion charm on it and she fits all kinds of things in it. She sings and dances with the children. It's great."

"It sounds terrible," Sirius said, scrunching up his face, trying to imagine it. "Why would you watch that?"

"It's cute and adorable; that's why, you prat." Lily punched Sirius in the arm.

He covered the spot where she punched him with his hand, his eyes widening in mock anguish. "Lily, how could you? You've mutilated your fellow Marauder!" Sirius said dramatically. Then he pretended to faint, falling onto his back.

"Oh shut it, Sirius! I'm not a Marauder and you are so not mutilated."

Just then, James came hurdling out of nowhere and jumped on Sirius. Lily squealed and rolled away. As the two were wrestling around James called out, "Lily, was this mongre," - Sirius had just elbowed James in the stomach- "Umph. This mongrel," –James had Sirius in a head lock now- "was he bothering you? Coming onto you? Do I need to defend your honor?"

Sirius had gotten out of the head lock and the two were just rolling around now, legs wrapped around each other, trying to get a good grip. By then Lily was laughing so hard she could barely speak. "James…I think that…I should be de….fending your…honor…" By the time Sirius got a good grip on James the two were in a very compromising position.

"We'll see about that," James said and went completely still. A few seconds later Sirius had his arms wrapped around a giant stag. The stag turned its head to look at Lily. It winked and then nipped at Sirius, who yelped just like a dog.

"Not fair, Prongs!" Sirius cried jumping off James's back as he transformed back into a man.

"I couldn't let my fair lady think she had to defend my honor, now could I?" James said sitting down and putting his head in Lily's lap. Lily raked her hands through James's long hair.

Sirius just grumbled about cheating and antlers being an unfair advantage. He sat cross-legged on the ground, pulling up grass. Remus was walking back from the castle, holding a pitcher of lemonade. Other students were starting to creep out of the castle as well. The student body was finally waking up, well past noon.

When Remus sat down, he took his wand out and cast muffliato as well as a number of other silencing and secrecy spells around the group.

Lily looked at him quizzically. "James and I are still head boy and girl, Remus. You know magic isn't allowed outside the classroom."

Sirius rolled his eye and said, "Come on, Lils. It's our last day and we're all of age. What are you going to do, put Remus in detention?"

Lily glared at him. "No, I just hope he has a good excuse for blatantly breaking school rules," she said in a huff.

"I do," Remus said seriously. "I need to tell you guys something but _no one_ can know. Do you understand me? It is so serious that if I thought I couldn't trust you three, I would make you take an unbreakable vow."

Lily, James and Sirius got very quiet. James sat up and looked at Remus. "Is everything okay, Moony? Did something happen last-" James cut off. He didn't need to finish that sentence.

Remus shook his head. "No, of course not."

Remus took his time pouring lemonade for the group and passing out the cups. Then he sighed. "I spoke with Professor Dumbledore in the kitchens today, while I was nicking this," he said, indicated the pitcher and glasses. "All he said was 'if we cannot trust our closest friends, than we have already lost the war'. He smiled at me, took a plate of lemon squares and left. It was the oddest thing I had ever heard but I think I know what he is talking about." Fiddling with some grass in his lap, Remus sighed but did not continue.

Sirius was the first to speak up. "Get on with it Moony. Dumbledore was obvious talking about us, unless you have another group of loyal followers we don't know about."

James sniggered.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked. "Shouldn't he hear what you have to say, too?"

"I'd forgotten about Peter," Sirius admitted. "He was still sleeping when we left the common room."

Remus shrugged. "He was up late studying. He's retaking his final exams in Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration so he can graduate this year. I didn't want to wake him."

Lily nodded her head, looking sympathetic. "I hope he passes; although, I wonder if Peter would be better off staying here where it's safe instead of going and living in a war zone."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Remus said grimly. "Professor Dumbledore approached me earlier this week. He wants me to work with him to fight against You-Know-Who. He has created a secret society of sorts, they're warriors. They protect Muggles and Muggle-borns against the Death Eaters and work to bring You-Know-Who down."

Sirius laughed. "Dumbledore wants you to join his secret society. Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?"

"I think it's brilliant," James piped up, leaning forward. "The ministry is mostly useless. I knew there had to be other people fighting against You-Know-Who."

"I don't think the ministry is completely useless, James," Remus replied. "Apparently there are a whole group of Aurors in Professor Dumbledore's group. That's not the point though. The point is there are people fighting against this madman. Professor Dumbledore has specific instructions for me but I think he may want more people to join after they leave Hogwarts, to be soldiers, to fight. The Professor has decided that Frank Longbottom would be a good candidate to join the group as he's going into Auror training, for one. I think that the Professor wants you three to join as well. I think he even wants Peter to join."

Silence fell over the group as that sank in. Lily broke the silence. "What does joining this group entail, Remus? What do they do exactly?"

"I am not entirely sure but I know that Professor Dumbledore has mentioned that they infiltrate Death Eater meetings. They fight against the Death Eaters when they raid villages or attack Muggles and Muggle-borns. There are safe strongholds in Britain that Professor Dumbledore's group patrols. Apparently there have been battles between these people and the Death Eaters. It sounds really dangerous."

A determined look came over Sirius's face. "I think it sounds brilliant. I am in," he said firmly.

"Me too," replied James.

Lily just nodded her head. She couldn't sit back and do nothing while You-Know-Who ravaged Britain. She definitely couldn't back down now that James was going. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers reassuringly. "Of course I'll join, Remus. If Dumbledore decides he'll have me."

A smile crept across Remus's face. "He'll have you, Lils. He's actually already got plans for you if you decide you want to join."

A shocked look crossed Lily's face. "I thought you said he just told you to tell us about it! You never said he specifically wanted us to join yet!"

Remus looked chagrined. "Not exactly. Professor Dumbledore has talked to me about your different strengths and how he can use you, if you chose to join of course. He just wanted to make sure you'd be interested before he approached you. I am not even sure if I was suppose to tell you that he had you three in mind to join. He just wanted me to feel you out and to let him know what you thought of the whole idea."

"Tell him we're in," Lily said, whole heartedly. "There was never a doubt that we'd fight against You-Know-Who. It was just a matter of how and in what capacity. I had thought about joining the Ministry. I don't want to be auror but I figured there were other jobs in the MLE where I could use my skills in Charms."

"I had heard of organized groups of people who fought You-Know-Who. My lovely mother rants about them all the time," spat Sirius. "I was going to hunt them out and join their militia."

James spoke up next. "I don't need to work. I have plenty of money so I thought I'd join Sirius. We've talked about it. We're going to be partners in the field, battling rouge Death Eaters and defying You-Know-Who at every turn. We'll give him Hell, Padfoot," James said, high fiving Sirius with his free hand.

Lily chewed on her lip nervously. James noticed her distress, took his hand from hers and rubbed comforting circles on her back. "It'll be okay Lils. Padfoot and I are good at Defense. We won't get hurt."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I can't expect you to leave here and not fight for what you believe in, James. I'm worried about us being separated. All of us," Lily said, looking around at Remus and Sirius. "You three are all I have now, and Peter of course. I can't stand the thought of being separated from any of you for long." Her eyes filled with tears. "From what Moony tells me, he's going to have to go away for a while and I'm good at Defense but I'm not as good as you and Sirius. What am I going to do? Stay home and keep the fire warm?" she cried.

"Lily, I don't think you're going to have to worry about that," Remus said honestly. "Dumbledore already has plans for you, remember. He wants to use your skills in charms to fortify Hogwarts, the Ministry, Gringotts…all kinds of places. You're going to be traveling all over the place and I think Professor Dumbledore plans on sending you, James and Sirius out together. He can't let you go out unprotected by yourself."

Lily's tears subsided and she started to hiccup. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't separate her from her only family. He knew how hard she had taken her parents' death.

She wiped her traitor tears from her face and nodded her head. "Well," she said, standing up, "let's go talk to the Headmaster. I need to know where I am going to be going tonight when we leave Hogwarts. I have been putting off deciding where to go since I can't go home any longer."

Sirius reached out and punched James in the arm, hard. James winced. "Ouch! What was that for?" James yelled, reaching out to punch Sirius back.

Sirius scooted out of James's reach. "You know what that was for," Sirius said, looking pointedly at Lily.

Remus cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the bickering boys. "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tonight. I won't be riding the train home like I normally would. Would you three like to stay and go with me? You can discuss whatever it is Dumbledore wants you to do and make your plans accordingly."

The three nodded their heads in agreement and spent rest of their afternoon picnicking on the castle grounds, enjoying the sun and the last few hours of real peace they would have. Whether they liked it or not, in seven hours time, the four of them would no longer be students but soldiers, fighting for their freedom.

~MM~

The Leaving Feast was spectacular, as usual. Hufflepuff had won the House Cup by a land slide. Their Quidditch team this year was phenomenal and the extra points they gained from matches put them well over the top of Ravenclaw who came in second. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were tucking into steak and kidney pie when Peter came waddling up the isle waving a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Look, fellas," he squeaked. "I passed. McGonnagall passed me, Flitwick passed me but Professor Brooks failed me in Defense. So I get to graduate this year!"

"Way to go, Wormtail!" James exclaimed, slapping the smaller boy on the back. Peter flinched as James thwacked him.

No one stated the obvious, that Peter might need all the Defense skills he could get to survive the next several years of his life. Lily pasted a smile on her face even though she was worried for Peter.

"Excellent, Peter. I'm really happy for you." Lily elbowed Sirius who moved over to make room for their friend.

As Peter helped himself to dinner Remus leaned over. "Peter, I don't want you to leave after the feast."

Peter looked up from his food, gravy dripping down his face. "Why not?" he asked through his mouthful of food.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us. I'll side along apparate with you back to your place when we're done. Don't worry about missing the train."

"What's he got to talk to us about?" Peter saw his four friends exchange looks. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Remus lied. "We'll just have to find out."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Peter squeaked, terrified. "I'm not going to be held back after all, right? You'd tell me if I were, right fellas?"

"I don't think you're getting held back," Sirius said, trying at a reassuring tone.

Peter deflated. "Good, I spent hours and hours studying for my retake exams."

Everyone continued with dinner joking around and poking fun of each other. Sirius asked James if he thought they could get away with a food fight on the last day of classes. In response James flung a spoonful of potatoes at Sirius's face. He ducked and the potatoes hit a fifth year Ravenclaw in the back of the head. Lily banished the potatoes as the girl reached up to figure out what had hit her. "Behave, you two," she said, scolding Sirius and James. "We need to grow up now. We're graduating and going to be-" Lily cleared her throat "-going to have to show some maturity here soon."

"Yea, stop being so childish," Peter said, throwing a few peas at James. Lily shook her head as James caught the peas in his mouth.

"Nice throw, Wormtail," James said as he chewed his peas. Peter grinned like it was his birthday come early.

"So, fellas, my mum wrote today and says congratulations on graduating. She wants to know if you guys want to come visit this summer, you know, stay a couple weeks at the house and enjoy the summer. Do you want to come?" Peter asked, expectantly.

James cleared his throat, Sirius took a huge bite of food and Remus sighed.

"No, Peter. We're not going to be able to visit this summer, tell your mum we're sorry."

Peter look hurt. "Why not? Don't you want to visit? I swear it's safe. Mum's got all the latest protections on the place."

"It's not that, Peter-" Lily said, looking for the right words. It was obvious that Peter had never considered fighting against You-Know-Who. He just wanted to go home where he was safe.

"Bloody Hell, Wormtail. There's a war going on out there," Sirius said, pointing out the high windows that framed the Great Hall.

"I-I-I know, that's why I said it was safe. The Dea-ea-eath Eaters won't be able to get in."

"Let the bloody Death Eaters get in," Sirius said, fuming. "I'll tear them limb from limb." Sirius growled low in his throat.

Remus sighed and took pity on Peter. "We're going to be occupied this summer Peter. We'll talk about it after dinner, okay?"

Peter shook his head and became very focused on his food.

Lily pushed the creamed corn around on her plate and sighed. James leaned over and whispered, "What is it, love?"

"I still haven't decided where I am going to go after our meeting tonight," Lily said sadly. "I guess I am going to have to get a room at the Three Broomsticks."

James leaned in closer to Lily. "You can come and stay with me," he whispered. Lily barely heard him.

"No, James. I can't intrude on your man-pad. Sirius would be devastated."

"You don't understand, Lily. I don't want you to just come stay with me. I want you to come live with me." James breath against her neck made her shiver. Her heart beat faster and faster as James took her left hand. His voice grew low and husky. "Lily Marie Evans, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" James asked, still whispering in her ear. He slipped a delicate golden ring on her hand. It was adorned with a single diamond. It shone brilliantly under the candle light. Lily's breath caught.

"Of course," she whispered back. Lily's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. She turned her head and kissed James like she had never kissed him before. Those around the couple got quiet very quickly as the couple deepened the kiss. Lily wasn't sure how long they were glued together at the lips but someone whistled a cat call and the Lily heard a few nervous chuckles. When she parted from James and looked around, much of the student body was looking at them. Most of the teachers were pointedly ignoring them and Dumbledore was smiling, his blue eyes boring into her own. He lifted his goblet in her direct in toast, and took a deep sip of his wine. Lily blushed and grinned.

"Alright, Prongs!" Sirius yelled standing up and hugging his best friend. "Our man James is getting married!" he announced. Most of the Gryffindor table burst into a round of applause. People were shaking James's hand and Lily was being hugged by the other girls in her year. When Lily was finally free of the tangle of friends and house mates, she looked up and caught Severus Snape's eyes. The look on his face practically broke her heart but she smiled at him anyways; he looked broken. Disgust filled his eyes as he threw down his napkin and stomped from the Great Hall. Lily's heart felt heavy, but only for a moment. James had grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the bench with him. Nothing could spoil her happiness tonight.

"Now you have to come," James said as Lily admired the beautiful ring on her finger. "Sirius and I already talked about it. We're getting our own place and Sirius is going to rent a flat not far from us. I was thinking we could move to Godric's Hollow. I want to buy us a cottage in town, near my parent's house. You can pick it out and decorate it how you like it."

"It's beautiful, James. I love it." Lily wrapped her arms around James again.

"I love you," James said, emphasizing the word 'you'. "So you'll have me then?"

"Of course," Lily said laughing. "Now what's this I hear about a cottage?"

Lily's heart felt light as James prattled on about the house he wanted to buy, or build, for her. It was almost as if the war wasn't looming over their heads. It was almost as if they were two people who had nothing to worry about except where they were going to live together for the rest of their lives.

The rest of the Leaving Feast passed quickly. It seemed like in no time at all, Lily was wiping the crumbs from her mouth and Headmaster Dumbledore was standing up to address the student body one last time.

Holding up his hands, as if embracing the entire Great Hall, Dumbledore began his end of the year speech and said, "Students, staff, ghost and ghouls, the time has come once again for us to bid one another farewell and step out into the world. For some of us, we will only be gone for a few short months. For others, you may never see the inside of Hogwarts again. Whether you are leaving these halls of knowledge forever or will be spending the next six years here, I have something to say to each of you." He looked around the Great Hall and seemed to catch the eye of every student. "Be strong. Know that the wizarding world may be shrouded in darkness now, but dawn always comes. During these dark times we must ban together to fight for the good of the wizarding world and to protect the innocent Muggles who do not realize what is really going on. I beseech you to continue to work together, uniting the strengths of each of our houses to stand against the injustice Voldemort inflicts upon our world. Look out for one another and protect one another, here and at home. United we can persevere through the toughest storms but if we scatter at the slightest provocation, we are useless." The Great Hall was completely silent as Dumbledore finished his speech. His face broke out into a warm smile. "Remember children, there are those who are fighting against Voldemort. Our world has not surrendered to him yet, nor do we plan to. As long as there are those willing to fight, there is freedom. Now go and enjoy your summer holiday and don't forget to wear plenty of sunscreen potion. We wouldn't want any lobsters returning back for the fall term."

The Headmaster's joke broke the tension in the room and the students laughed.

"Now I would like to say something specifically to those of you who are graduating. The staff and I are extremely proud of your accomplishments the last seven years. You have completed your magical instruction but your education is never over. Continue to pursue knowledge after you leave these walls. Seek to grow your magical abilities for the rest of your life. Learn from those around you and take every opportunity to hone your skills. After you leave this school, you will be considered an adult. You are capable of making your own choices. Always remember that those choices you make not only affect yourself but those around you. You can make those choices to benefit others or for their destruction. It is up to you to change our world for the better for you are the future of the wizarding world. Go and step out into the night and follow your dreams. I wish you all the best of luck."

With that Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and sat down. The student body rose as one and started mobbing towards the Entrance Hall, eager to start their summer hols or the rest of their lives. When the Great Hall had emptied out, Lily noticed there were a small number of students left sitting. They were all seventh year students. There was at least one student from each house, even Slytherin.

"Thank you for staying," Dumbledore said standing up. "Shall we retire to a more comfortable location, perhaps my office?"

The remaining students stood up. Lily grabbed James's hand and the pair followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

After everyone was seated comfortably in Dumbledore's office he began. "I have asked each of you here today because I have something very important I want to discuss with you. You each have shown exceptional skills in various areas of magical ability. You have also demonstrated to me, and the rest of the staff, that you are young people of high integrity. You have each served your school faithfully in some capacity: as a prefect, head boy and girl, Quidditch captain and other student leadership positions. You have done a wonderful job serving your school and now we hope that you can serve the wizarding community as well."

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably. Lily tried to sit as still as possible; after all, she was an adult now. Even though she knew what Dumbledore was going to ask her, it did not make her any less nervous. To hide her nerves she pushed her hair behind her ears and sat up straighter. When she looked over at James and Sirius they were both grinning like maniacs, Lupin looked bored and Peter looked terrified.

"I am sure you are all aware that there is a war being waged in the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort," –a collective cringe swept through the room- "has openly declared himself and is very publically attacking Muggle and Muggle-borns all across Britain. You may also realize, though may not have heard, that there are people fighting back. One group in particular is the Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore let the gravity of the situation and the name of his secret society sink in. As if Fawkes the Phoenix, Dumbledore's pet, knew his namesake was being discussed, he let out a trilling note that hung in the air. As the phoenix's song died away Dumbledore continued. "This organization focuses on covert infiltration of Voldemort's ranks."

"Excuse me Professor," Frank Longbottom said, cringing. "Could you please not use that name?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly but firmly said, "A fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, Frank. I would advise each and every one of you to confront your fear and call him by his name."

Half the students in the room looked like that was the last thing they wanted to do. Peter was absolutely shaking. Lily shook her head, determined to take Dumbledore's advice.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said stepping around his desk and settling into a chair by the fire, "We are a covert group. A secret society and all of our lives depend on that secret being kept. I hand choose each member who joins based on his or her magical strengths. Each of you holds a unique talent that I seek. Some of you have great courage, others have mastered subjects like Charms," Lily smiled when he said that, "or Transfiguration. Some of you have mastered animagus forms and others are experts in Defense." James and Sirius sat up straighter. "Others have dedicated their lives to protecting the magical community by joining the elite rank of Aurors." Frank Longbottom and Alice Jorkins shared a small smile and refocused their attention on the Headmaster.

"As I called on you to serve the school, I now am going to call upon you to serve the wizarding community. I've invited you all here to discuss how you could be of use in the fight against Voldemort. If you agree, you will need to dedicate your life to the cause because your life may be exactly what is required. I cannot promise that you will live in safety or that there is any honor in being a warrior for the Light but I can promise you that you are fighting for the greater good of the wizarding and Muggle world alike."

Silence blanketed the room. Every ear was attentive to what Dumbledore was saying.

"Now I am going to ask you each to come back into my private office and discuss how you could be of use to the Order of the Phoenix. If you decide to join I will let you know when our next meeting is and you will be expected to attend regularly for check-ins and mission assignments. If you decide that you would rather not join then you are free to leave. Mr. Frank Longbottom, would you please follow me?"

When Dumbledore lead Frank to his personal office, the room fell silent. Most of the other students looked uncomfortable sitting alone in Dumbledore's office. No one said anything until finally Sirius broke the silence. "Well, that was interesting. I don't know about the rest of you blokes but I'm signing up."

"You-you-you are?" stuttered Peter.

Sirius gave Peter a horrified look. "Of course I am. I'm no coward, Peter."

"Well, I don't know about this, fellas. This sounds d-d-dangerous," he squeaked, nervously running his hands down his trouser legs.

"Of course it's going to be dangerous," Sirius replied. "It wouldn't be any fun if it weren't."

"Fun?" a female voice interrupted. The Marauders, and Lily, turned around to stare at Rory, who had been the Quidditch captain of Slytherin. "You think this is going to be fun? We could get killed, Black." Rory spit Sirius's surname like it was poison. "You think you're going to go out there and be some hero as you face off with Death Eaters? Do you really think it's going to be like Defense class?" Rory's face screwed up into an ugly grimace. "I've seen them, Black. I've seen them fight. I've seen them kill innocent woman and children. I've seen them do things more horrible than death to those Muggle women. They treat them worse than dogs." By the end of her tirade, Rory was on her feet stalking towards Sirius. She looked like she was going to deck him.

Sirius on the other hand looked like she had already hit him. He was leaning back in his chair, a look of shock on his face. Rory had always been a quiet girl, especially for a Slytherin. She had kept to herself at school, focusing on studying and Quidditch.

"I do know that, Rory," Sirius said standing up, putting his hands in his robe pockets. "You of all people should know where I grew up; we are cousins of sorts, after all. We've all heard the stories."

"We're not cousins, Black. Not anymore. Didn't you hear? My mum and dad disowned me. Kicked me out on my rump last year, they did. I've been living on my own ever since. I had to go and get myself emancipated because none of the rest of the family would take me in."

"Well that makes two of us," Sirius said, sitting back down. It seemed the wind had left Rory's sails as well. She flopped back into her own chair. "After third year, I just stopped going home. Didn't Reg tell you? I thought he told his mates everything. I heard him boasting about it to them, you know. The Dishonorable Sirius Black, shunned, left home, abandoned his family and everything they stood for. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. I thought the whole Quidditch team knew." Sirius's voice had turned sour and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't hang out with the other Slytherin Quidditch players outside of practice, especially your brother. I saw enough of Death Eaters when dear old Dad took me to a Death Eater meeting back in sixth year. I want nothing to do with the rest of them, ever, or their children."

"Well good for you then," Sirius said, nodding in approval. "That makes two of us. I've been living with James here in the summer. I've never looked back."

"Well, I'm glad there are a few of us still with some sense in our brains. Merlin knows the rest of our family is bat shit crazy."

That last phrase made James and Sirius burst out into ruckus laughter. Rory grinned slyly. "I picked that little bit of slang up in the Muggle world. My flat mates last summer were Muggle university students."

Just then Frank came strutting back into the room. "You're up Prewitt," Frank said, waving a hand at Rory. "See the rest of you guys next week," he said, slipping into the fire place. "I'll see you at home, Alice," he said smoothly, before disappearing in a flash of green flames. Alice's cheeks burned red.

"Looks like I'm not the only one moving out after graduation," Sirius snickered, making Alice blush even more.

Lily reached over and slapped Sirius playfully. Then she turned to Alice, a quiet, round faced girl from Ravenclaw. "Don't you worry about him, Alice. He's just jealous you have someone special to go home to. He'll be sleeping by himself tonight, no warm body to share a bed with, unless he's planning on snuggling up with Moony tonight." Lily threw a grin Remus's way, he blushed and Sirius laughed.

That just made Alice blush even more.

"That's right, Alice, didn't you hear? Moony and I will be shacking up together after Hogwarts as well." His face broke into a ridiculous grin as stood up and took Remus by the arm. Remus just looked at his shoes, his neck and ears red.

Lily back peddled, she was trying to make Alice feel more comfortable, not more embarrassed. "James and I are moving in together," Lily said hastily. Alice looked up surprised. "We're sharing a flat with Sirius here, for a while, until we can arrange our own place. Although I have half a mind to kick him out already and we haven't even moved in yet."

"You're moving in with James, too?" Alice asked the redness fading from her cheeks.

"Of course," Lily replied. "James is the only family I have left. I have nowhere else to go."

"Me too," Alice said. "My mother raised me by herself. My Da left when he found out she was a witch. I don't think he liked it much. Thought it was evil and unnatural. He was a devout Catholic, you know. Then Mum died, she was killed by Death Eaters for coming to the aid of some Muggles being tortured in her village." Alice said all this with little emotion in her voice. Her face was a mask of disinterest. "That's why I decided to become an Auror. I want to kill the person who did that to my mother."

"Who did it?" Lily whispered.

"Bellatrix Lastrange, my dear second cousin. I hate that bitch." Alice said this with the same voice of disinterest.

Lily was shocked. What happened to that quiet, blushing girl who had been sitting beside her moments ago? She had been replaced by a soldier on a mission to kill.

Luckily she was saved by Rory who came walking out of Dumbledore's office. She waved at the rest of them. "Funny, I don't remember the headmaster personally congratulating recent graduates in the past. I wonder why he decided to start this year." The rest of the room just stared at her in confusion. When no one answered her, she shrugged and headed out the door, down the revolving stair case.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked. "I thought we were her-r-r-re to talk to Dumbledore about the Ord-d-d-der of the Phoen-n-nix."

The rest of them just shrugged. "Ms. Prewitt, I'll see you now," Dumbledore said kindly from the doorway. The next hour passed quietly as one by one the other seventh year graduates passed through Dumbledore's office then out through the revolving staircase or through the floo. Most of them came out spouting the same story about Dumbledore wanting to congratulate the recent graduates. Only one or two said anything about the Order or seeing them at a meeting some time. Lily was starting to suspect the Headmaster was obliviating the students who declined his invitation to join the Order. It made sense really. They couldn't have people gossiping about Albus Dumbledore's super secret fighting society now could they?

Severus and James were quietly whispering about what kind of missions they would go on when the last person to be called walked out of Dumbledore's office and left. The Marauders and Lily were the only students left after that. Instead of calling someone else's name Dumbledore took a seat by the fire again and crossed his legs, gazing at the five people in front of him.

"Now, for the four of you," Dumbledore said, his eyes sweeping over Sirius, Lily, James and Peter. "Remus tells me that all four of you have consented to join the Order, am I correct?"

Lily, James and Sirius nodded. "What about you Mr. Pettigrew? I noticed you did not consent as easily as your friends. Do you wish to join the Order or not. I assure you young man that no one will force this decision upon you. I simply thought that the five of you would wish to fight together, as a unit. You all seemed to perform better in school when you were grouped together. I am hoping the same will be true outside these walls."

Peter just sat there, staring at his feet.

"Peter," Dumbledore said, using a more authoritative voice, "you have a great talent that I think will be very helpful to the side of Light."

"I-I-I do?" Peter asked, looking up and meeting the Headmaster's gaze.

"You do. Am I wrong in hearing that your animagus form is a rat?"

Peter just shook his head.

"Quite the unique creatures, rats," Dumbledore said, conjuring a plate of cucumber sandwiches and a flask of wine. He set it on the table and offered goblets to his guests. Looking unsure, each of the Marauders, and Lily, took one. "They can squeeze into small places, hid in dark corners, and are relatively ignored as there are so many of them around. Yes, Peter, you could be very useful in deed if you are up to the task."

Peter just nodded his head in astonishment. It was obvious that he was shocked that anyone would find him useful; after all, he had barely passed his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Okay, I'll join," Peter finally said.

Dumbledore nodded his head and continued. "As for the rest of you, Remus tells me you are all interested in joining the Order, am I right?"

Everyone shook their heads again. "Wonderful. Has Remus discussed what I had in mind for the four of you?"

"Not really," James replied. They hadn't discussed what would be expected of them at all. Each one just knew that it was the right thing to do, to join the Order and fight for the freedom of the wizarding and Muggle world alike.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, rotating his cup in his hand, "let's get down to business. I must say that I am extremely happy that you have all decided to join our ban of warriors." Peter flushed and looked at his shoes. Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Yes, even you Peter." Peter turned even redder.

"My assignment for you is simple really. Lily, I would like to use your talent in charms, naturally. I need some assistance in fortifying certain strong holds around Britain. You will not only be fortifying cities but also places like Gringotts and other important Wizarding facilities. While you're out on mission, I would like James and Sirius to accompany you. Think of them as your body guards. Should any Death Eaters attack you while you are working, I want you to finish your task at all costs. James and Sirius are there to fight for you while you finish what you were sent to do."

Lily nodded gravely. Dumbledore had a lot of faith in her charms abilities. Lily wasn't sure she was up to the task. "Sir, am I going to have some kind of mentor with me during my first missions?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and said, "I am sorry Lily, but you are the replacement for my last Charms Specialist. He died in the field just two weeks ago. I am afraid you are on your own."

Lily's heart dropped. Someone had already died doing what she was about to go out and do. "I'll do my best then to stay alive," she said gravely.

"I hope you do that. I am always at your service should you need help preparing for your missions, of course. Please floo me if you need anything at all, my dear."

Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Lily, passing over her expressive green eyes and fiery auburn hair. His eyes were filled with sadness, as if he was already facing her eminent demise. Dumbledore was not oblivious to the fact that he was sending one of his favorite students off to some of the most dangerous places in Britain.

Dumbledore turned his blue eyes to James and Sirius. The haunting look that had filled them as he stared at Lily hadn't left. James shivered. It was as if Dumbledore was looking into his soul.

"As for you two," Dumbledore said, "protecting Lily will not be your only mission. I will send you out on raids as well. I may also use you as messengers in remote areas as your animagus forms are swift and agile. Also, no one would take note of a stag running through the woods during a battle."

Sirius snorted and said, "Yea they may not notice a stag but they sure as he- well, they will notice a huge shaggy black dog."

"I may have a solution to that yet, my boy. We will see, when the time comes, if my potions expert has developed something to camouflage you. If not, a certain invisibility cloak might come in handy," Dumbledore said with a knowing look in his twinkling eyes.

James, Remus and Sirius exchanged shocked looks. Lily grinned smugly. How many times had she tried to tell those three that Dumbledore knew everything that went on inside Hogwarts and there wasn't an invisibility cloak in the world that could hide them from him.

"I assume you still have your father's cloak tucked away safely?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded, still dumbfounded. "How did you know it was my da's?"

"We've seen that particular cloak inside this school more than once, James. Or did you think you inherited your natural tendency towards mischief from your mother?" Dumbledore chuckled softly. "As Headmaster, I have inherited decades of stories of troublemakers and rule breakers. I remember hearing stories about Nicolas Potter after I started school here; he graduated a number of years before I did but his legacy had outlived his time here. I heard even more stories about him after I became a teacher and yet more when I became Headmaster. I very much expected you to follow in his mischief making footsteps. As the Muggles say, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' You've lived up to my expectations spectacularly, James."

James grinned like a maniac. "Ta, Headmaster."

Dumbledore inclined his head in response. "Now, Peter. The job I have for you is very important."

Peter's head flew up and his eyes grew wide. "Im-im-important?" Peter stuttered. "Ar-Are you sure you mean it for me?"

"Oh yes, dear boy. Your job is just as important as Ms. Evan's. It may be more so. I need you to be my eyes and ears in town. I would like you to use your animagus form to gather intelligence on Death Eaters stationed in Hogsmeade. Each day I will be giving you a new assignment. You will check in with me regularly and I will let you know where I need you. At the end of every day you will report back to me and tell me what you've heard. If there is something of dire importance, you will return at once to inform me."

Peter squeaked. Acknowledging he'd heard Dumbledore.

"What about Moony?" James asked. "What is he going to be doing? You haven't mentioned that yet."

Dumbledore's eyes got sad again. "I am sorry boys but as of right now, I cannot disclose what Mr. Lupin will be doing. It's of the utmost importance that his mission stay as secret as possible."

"You can trust us!" Sirius said indignantly, crossing his arms and legs, glaring at Dumbledore. "You trust us enough to send us out to fight for you but you won't tell us what our best friend will be doing. That's not fair."

Dumbledore's eyes clouded and grew sharp. "Mr. Black, I'll have you remember that you are now a soldier and as such you will not be permitted to talk to me in such a manner concerning Order business. You will accept that there are things I am not going to be able to tell you and you will do it without complaint. Is that clear?"

Sirius stared wide eyed at his old Headmaster. "You can't expect me to just sit around while Moony goes off doing Merlin knows wh-"

"Sirius, that is enough!" Remus said, speaking up for the first time. "Do not raise your voice to the Headmaster. He has been gracious enough to tell you that I have joined at all. That will not be common knowledge with the Order members. It was simply a courtesy to me." Remus took a deep breath. "I couldn't just disappear after graduation and have you all think me a coward, or worse, dead. I am going to be out of contact for a while with you four. I don't know when I'll be able to visit or write but I wanted you to know that I was at least fighting. That I hadn't run off to let you do all the fighting."

"We would never think that of you, Remus," Sirius said, standing up and embracing his friend. "We know you're no coward."

"You guys give me too much credit," Remus said, stepping away from Sirius.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention again. "Now that we have that settled, I will send you on your way. I am giving you all a week to get settled before the next Order meeting, after that you will start missions full time. Please return here a week from today at 11 p.m. sharp. Feel free to use the floo to leave or you may walk to the apparation boundary and leave that way." Dumbledore got up and walked towards his private quarters. Before he got to the door though, he turned around and said, "One more thing, I just wanted to let you four know how very proud of you I am. You truly have been a great asset to the school." When he disappeared through the door the four Marauders looked at one another, and Lily, and grinned like idiots.

.?sid=1891&chapter=13


End file.
